


Day 25- Extra Limbs

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [22]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Mutilation, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Sin finally matures and sprouts wings, but...something doesn’t go quite right.





	Day 25- Extra Limbs

Sin stumbled into the dining room in an unusually sour mood, posture slouched as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Good morning, dear!” Dizzy greeted him fondly. “Did you sleep well?”

He made a little noise of discomfort. “No. My back felt really sore for some reason, I couldn’t find a way to lie down without it hurting.”

Ky put the morning paper down. “Did you strain a muscle?”

“I dunno.” Sin shrugged, only to wince in pain.

Dizzy stood up. “Is it alright if I take a look?”

“Yeah, sure.” He slipped his coat off and tossed it over a nearby chair. “I tried looking in the mirror when I woke up, but I can’t get a good look.”

She walked around to his back, and her eyes immediately widened. “Oh my…”

“What is it?”

“There’s something growing out of your back, Sin.” Dizzy very carefully put a hand near one of the objects jutting out of his skin, and she felt her son stiffen up. “Is that where it hurts?”

“Y-yes! What’s wrong with me?!”

Ky got up to join his wife, brow creasing with worry. “What could cause something like that? Has a bone grown back wrong?”

Despite their concern, Dizzy’s face broke out into a smile. “Sin, you’re growing wings!”

“What?” Sin tried to reach over his shoulders and feel. “Really? Is that what they are?”

“I didn’t realize that was even possible.” Ky shook his head in disbelief. “But I guess since you and Sol both have wings, I suppose it would make sense if Sin eventually grew some of his own.”

Dizzy murmured a little incantation, summoning a flat pane of ice polished to a mirror shine. She tried to angle it just so. “Here, can you see them?” 

His excitement immediately withered when he was able to get a better look at himself in the mirror. There were no feathers, not much at all to really see aside from a pair of fleshy nubs. “They don’t look right…” Sin’s face fell. “They’re so...small and naked. Why aren’t they big and soft like yours, mom?”

“Aww, don’t worry, sweetie.” She ruffled his hair with a smile. “Just give it a few days. Mine didn’t grow in all at once, either. They’ll get bigger.”

“Perhaps they’re going to be more like Sol’s?” Offered Ky. “More dragon-like and leathery?”

The thought hadn’t occurred to him. Sin lit up immediately. “I could get cool wings like the old man? Awesome!”

“I guess this means that you’re all grown!” The pane of ice vanished in a puff of light. “So strange to imagine, my sweet little boy has grown up so quickly!”

“Mooom…” He went pink.

But nonetheless, Sin was still delighted by the concept. The ache in his back was no longer enough to put a damper on his mood. He wasted no time telling the good news to Elphelt, Ramlethal, and anybody who would listen. He smiled until his cheeks ached. How could he not be excited? He’d always loved his mother’s wings, and who wouldn’t be excited at the concept of flying?

“Do you think I’ll get a ‘drive’ like yours, mom?”

“I’m not sure, Sin.” On cue, Undine appeared out of Dizzy’s white wing to give him a fond smile. “You might. I know father doesn’t, but we’ll just have to see.”

“I can’t wait!”

He was like a little bolt of lighting, zipping from room to room out of sheer excitement. Ky and Dizzy hadn’t seen him so riled up since he was little.

“It’s going to be harder to get him to pay attention when he can just fly away…”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll just chase after him.” Dizzy fluffed her wings. “I’ve got a lot more practice. I know I’ll be faster.”

Ky smiled. “You really are amazing. The both of you. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

It took forever just to get Sin to wind down for the night. Ultimately, they had given up on trying to pull him away from where he was looking over his shoulder in the mirror, looking to see if his wings had grown any bigger.

“Just try to sleep on your stomach, alright? It should make it a bit more comfortable.”

“Okay, mom!”

“You think he’s actually going to go to bed?” Ky asked as they settled into their own.

“Oh, who knows. I can’t really blame him though. Don’t worry, dear. It’ll just be a night or two.”

He wasn’t sure if he was convinced, but he nodded anyway. “If you say so. I guess I can’t really be upset with him for being happy, can I?”

++++++

_“MOOOOOM!”_

Sin tore into their bedroom at two in the morning, shrieking in incoherent panic. Ky and Dizzy both awoke with a start, Ky grabbing his sword as he jumped out of bed, before realizing who it was.

“Sin?” Dizzy asked, looking at her son through the faint light. “Honey, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

His face was wrenched in panic. “I-I- I woke up an- an I can feel it _wiggling_ mom please make it _stop-_”

Ky picked a lamp off of the bedside and brought it over to get a better look. “Sin, what on earth is-”

They immediately noticed the source of his concern. The small stubs of wings had grown into long, fleshy, naked limbs, the same color and thickness of his arms. That alone wasn’t disturbing, but it was what attached to it that made them catch their breath. Where the feathers would be instead sat hundreds upon hundreds of malformed fingers arranged in rows, each flexing and waving on their own volition. They varied in the same way that bird’s feathers did, some long and far too spindly to be human, others small and thick with the fingernails cutting into the sides from the lack of space to grow. A half-grown hand tipped the ends of each wing, grasping at the air uselessly.

“My god…” The sight of it made bile rise in the man’s throat. “Dizzy, did yours...do that?”

“No.” It sounded like the air was being squeezed from her lungs.

As his wings continued to twitch and squirm, Sin wrapped his real arms around himself and shuddered. “Get them off get them off _get them off-”_

Ky couldn’t stop himself from staring. “Is this some kind of a mutation? Is it because of the mix of Gear and human genes…?”

“I don’t care! Get them off!!” Sin screamed hysterically. “I can feel them moving! Get them off of me!”

Dizzy managed to approach him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Sin? Sin, sweetie, you’re going to be okay, just breathe-”

_“Make them stop mom please MAKE THEM STOP!”_

Ky felt his grip tighten on the sword in his other hand. “Dizzy, hold him still.”

“What?” Her eyes went wide. “Ky, you aren’t-”

“Sin.” He directed his attention to his son, trying to keep his voice calm despite the way it shook just slightly. “Just try and sit still, alright? I’ll try and make this hurt as little as I can.”

That was enough to get his attention. He still looked terrified, but Sin nodded slightly and pinched his eyes shut.

“Just breathe, sweetie.” Dizzy stroked the side of her son’s face, trying to keep his attention on her. “Count backwards from ten.”

“T-ten, n-ine-”

Ky took hold of one of the misshapen hands at the end, and shuddered as he felt the stubby fingers hold onto him. He pulled on the limb until it was stretched to its full width, straining slightly against the skin of Sin’s back. 

His sword had never felt heavier as he lined it up, raised it, and-

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”_

He’d spent years hacking through Gear hides with so little effort, but how could a father hurt his own child? Ky didn’t realize that he was holding back until he found his sword just barely cutting into the flesh of Sin’s back.

“I-I-...” His body felt numb. Without realizing it, Ky felt Thunderseal slide from his grasp. He couldn’t stop staring at the wound he’d made even as it healed itself, or the way the blood stained Sin’s white clothing.

Dizzy watched him slump to the ground, willing herself to say something but feeling like something was strangling her. She made a halfhearted motion to reach for her husband’s fallen sword, but she couldn’t force herself to pick it up.

“M-mom?” Sin whimpered, looking up at her with those poor, terrified eyes.

All it did was make her freeze. “I _can’t_-”

She felt her own wings unfurl on their own, extending until they morphed into the familiar gentle face and hooded skull. 

“Necro? Undine?”

Wordlessly, Necro grabbed the boy by his arms while Undine place hands against his back. A fresh round of pained sobs left Sin’s throat as she froze the skin over, to the point of ice crystals jutting out of his blue-tinged flesh. They shared a grim expression as they swapped places, Undine gently cupping his face while Necro grabbed a half-frozen wing in each hand.

The sound of shattering ice and ripping flesh blended together into an indescribable noise, audible only for a moment before being drowned out by Sin’s scream. 

It was at least enough to pull Dizzy out of her frozen terror. She wrapped her arms tightly around her son, avoiding the long, narrow gashes that ran across his shoulders, and rocked him back and forth, murmuring reassurances.

Ky, meanwhile, could only stare. The twisted lumps of flesh twitched in a puddle on the floor, fingers curling in pain until they finally went still.


End file.
